


Web of Moonlight

by Lightsoul33



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, fear of spiders, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightsoul33/pseuds/Lightsoul33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are roommates. In the middle of the night Yamaguchi runs into Tsukishima's room terrified because a spider was crawling on him, and refuses to sleep in his own bed. Tsukishima wouldn't mind sharing his bed except for the fact that he has a huge crush on his roommate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Web of Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I've been waiting to write something for Haikyuu, and after stumbling across this prompt I thought that it was a good way to contribute to the Tsukkiyama tag. Goodness I love them!
> 
> As always enjoy!!!

Tsukishima tapped the end of his pen against lip curiously. He knew perfectly well why he was distracted. He had come home from work to find his roommate and childhood friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi, standing in their shared kitchen wearing an old T-shirt, loose volleyball shorts, a pair of fluffy slippers, and an apron. The mental image was still rattling around in Tsukishima’s head. Even now, hours later, he could still remember Yamaguchi’s surprised squeak when he realized he wasn’t home alone. Tsukishima smiled to himself _Damn he had it bad_. He had hoped that his crush on Yamaguchi would dissipate as they grew older, but ever since they moved in together it seemed to get worse. 

Suddenly a shriek ripped through the air causing Tsukishima to bolt upright in his chair. The door of his bedroom was flung open as Yamaguchi ran in wearing only his pajamas and a distressed expression covering his face. Tsukishima stood only to be suddenly caught in Yamaguchi’s arms as the shorter nuzzled his chest, “Tsukki, help me!”

Cautiously Tsukishima placed his hands on Yamaguchi’s back and began rubbing soothing circles, “What’s wrong?”

“There-There’s a spider! There’s a spider in my bed!”

“What,” Tsukishima snapped pulling Yamaguchi back so he could look into his face.

Yamaguchi started fumbling with his hands, “I went to bed early since I have my test tomorrow morning, and suddenly I felt something moving on my leg. When I looked I saw it. A giant spider, and if I didn’t run out when I did it would have definitely bit me!” As if pulled together by suction Yamaguchi buried his head into Tsukishima’s chest once more. Allowing the closeness, Tsukishima nuzzled the unruly head of brunnette cowlicks. “Tsukki, what should I do?”

“Just stay here. I’ll go check it out.”

“Be careful,” Yamaguchi called after him.

Tsukishima shook his head _he was going to kill a spider not fight a dinosaur_. Clicking on the light in Yamaguchi’s room he turned to the mattress. Blue sheets were ruffled and skewed all over the place as Tsukishima looked through them for the spider. He tried to ignore the fact that the sheets were still warm from their master’s body heat. Suddenly Tsukishima noticed something black move across the mattress. Plucking one of the tissues out of Yamaguchi’s tissue box, Tsukishima captured the spider in one attempt. According to Yamaguchi this spider was supposed to be big enough to give Godzilla a run for its money, but the spider that Tsukishima had just killed was nothing more than a dot. Exhaling at Yamaguchi’s dramatics Tsukishima shook his head.

Tsukishima took the tissue with the spider carcass to the garbage outside knowing that if the remains of the spider were left in the house Yamaguchi would never let Tsukishima hear the end of it. When he returned to his room Yamaguchi looked at him with terror in his eyes, “So? Did you find it?”

Tsukishima playfully pinched Yamaguchi’s cheek, “He has met his demise, and I warned the others that they better not touch you.”

“What if there are still some in my room? I thought that spiders always travel in threes?”

“Those are flies, Yama.”

“Can’t you just check, once more, to be sure,” Yamaguchi pleaded.

 _Who was Tsukishima to deny Yamaguchi anything? Especially when he used those eyes on him like a weapon_. Tsukishima returned to the scene of the crime and scanned through the sheets now cold to the touch. As an extra precaution he even searched around Yamaguchi’s room incase any of the wall spiders decided that they were going to get smart and visit the bed. _Maybe I’ll ask Yama if I can vacuum in here tomorrow_.

Lost in his thoughts Tsukishima jumped when his watched beeped informing him that it was currently three in the morning. Walking back to his room, Tsukishima rubbed his eyes from under the lens of his glasses, “I think that you are—” Then he noticed the scene before him. Yamaguchi was sound asleep on his bed snuggling up to his giant stuffed dinosaur. Tsukishima would be lying if he wasn’t super pissed at his stuffed dinosaur right now for stealing Yamaguchi’s affection from him. Pulling out his phone he snapped a few quick photos of Yamaguchi’s sleeping face before his own dreariness clawed at his eyes. A soft smile crossed Tsukishima’s face, “You are probably too scared to sleep in your own bed anyway, right. You can just sleep here, I guess. I’ll go crash on the sofa or something.”

Tsukishima turned off the lights and reached to close the door, but it creaked waking Yamaguchi up. Yamaguchi rubbed his eyes, “Tsukki?”

“It’s fine. Just go back to sleep.”

Yamaguchi reached for him, “I feel bad I chased you from your bed. It’s big enough we can share. You don’t have to go sleep on that lumpy sofa.”

Tsukishima stood frozen in the doorway. His heart was hammering as he looked at his crush: laying in his bed, clutching his stuff dinosaur in one hand, and asking for him to sleep with him (well, not in that way, but still). Like a man in a trance Tsukishima walked back into the room and slipped into the bed beside Yamaguchi. _Could Yamaguchi hear his heart because Tsukishima definitely could, and it needed to cut that crap out_? Yamaguchi closed his eyes, “Night, Tsukki.”

 _How could anyone sleep with their crush so close to them_? In the bars of moonlight coming through the blinds of his window Tsukishima could barely make out the dusting of freckles on Yamaguchi’s cheeks. Tsukishima rest his head again his pillow, “Night, Yama.”

Just as Tsukishima was closing his eyes suddenly they shot open as Yamaguchi nuzzle right up to Tsukishima so that Yamaguchi’s head was nestled under Tsukishima’s chin. A shiver rippled through Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima pulled the blankets tighter around them. However, soon Yamaguchi’s hands found Tsukishima’s warm body, and they snuggled closer together.

***

“What do you mean we can’t sleep together anymore,” Yamaguchi whined hugging his pillow close to his chest.

“Exactly what it sounds like. We bought this apartment so that we could each have our own rooms, and you are invading my personal space, Yamaguchi.” It wasn’t true, but if Tsukishima came out and said ‘I love you and having you so close is making me want to kiss you senseless’ he wasn’t sure Yamaguchi wouldn’t want to hear that either.

“But—”

“No, buts. I’ve cheeked your room personally, and with the vacuum. I promise that it is safe.”

“But still I don’t want to go back there.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Come on, Yama, it has been two weeks.”

“Fine! Sorry that I’m so annoying, and that I just want to spend some time with you,” Yamaguchi yelled eyes filling with tears. He stood, throwing his pillow at Tsukishima, before heading for the door.

Tsukishima swore to himself as he grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand and pinned him against the door, “This is why I told you to go.” 

Cupping freckled cheeks Tsukishima pressed his lips to Yamaguchi’s swallowing his surprised gasped. Yamaguchi’s hands flattened against the door as his eyes widened in shock. Tsukishima separated their lips, “Idiot, I like you. Having you so close isn’t going to work.”

Yamaguchi blinked his large doe eyes a couple of times before he covered his lips with his hand, “Tsukki, did you just say you like me?”

“No, Yamaguchi, I hate you that’s why I kissed you.”

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whined, “Is it true? I’ve loved you since you defended me from those bullies when we were younger. Please, tell me it’s true.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima pulled the brunette into a tight hug. Smiling to himself as he noticed a string of freckles trailing down Yamaguchi’s ear to join the countless pool of freckles disappearing under the back of his shirt.

Yamaguchi fought back the happy tears as he carded his fingers through blond locks mindful of Tsukishima’s glasses, “Sorry, Tsukki.”

By some unspoken sign they both leaned back to face each other until their lips met once more. Yamaguchi’s hands finding purchase on Tsukishima’s hips as the blond’s thumb softly brushed against a freckled cheek. Yamaguchi smiled breaking the kiss as he asked against Tsukishima’s lips, “So does this mean that I can sleep here tonight?”

“I would be insulted if you didn’t.”

“Yay,” Yamaguchi cheered running over to Tsukishima’s bed and belly flopping onto the mountain of sheets. Tsukishima nudged Yamaguchi slightly so that he could climb in. Instantly the brunette wrapped his arms around Tsukishima letting his head fall onto the blond’s chest. “I love you, Tsukki.”

“Well, we are going out now. I hope so,” he ruffed Yamaguchi’s hair.

Yamaguchi’s face flushed, “Yeah, we are going out now.” Oh my god!

“What are we going to do with your room if you are always going to be sleeping in here with me?”

“We can make it a guest bedroom,” Yamaguchi exclaimed.

“I guess, we can talk about this tomorrow. For now, bed. I have work early in the morning.”

The light extinguished, but Yamaguchi still played on his phone in the dark as Tsukishima slipped into slumber. Illuminate in the light from his phone Yamaguchi gasped as he noticed a spider hanging in the corner of the room. He quickly tossed his phone onto the bedside table and snuggled into Tsukishima’s chest. Sleepy, yet strong arms pulled him close. Yamaguchi’s eyes were closed as he breathed in Tsukishima’s smell trying to forget the reason why his heart was hammering. Tsukishima mumbled, “Night, Yama, love you.”

All of his fears and insecurities vanished as he just laid there listening to the gentle pounding of Tsukishima’s heart. He has loved Tsukishima his whole life, and now they were finally together. Tsukishima protected him from those bullies when they were younger, and has protected him from everything ever since. A few spiders were nothing compared to Tsukishima’s love, Yamaguchi was sure. The spider in the corner was forgotten as Yamaguchi smiled up at the full moon out the window before slipping into sleep after Tsukishima.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my salvation and Kudos are my life force so let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. I appreciate any comments, kudos, and bookmarks.
> 
> If you want to talk about anything fic related or just say hi you can find me at [justanotherdraft](https://justanotherdraft.tumblr.com/)


End file.
